Learn 2 Fly Mobile
Learn 2 Fly Mobile was released to Android devices on February 19, 2016, the same day Learn to Fly 3 was released to Kongregate. It was created by Fishing Cactus and Energetic, though currently it is maintained by HeroCraft Ltd. Storyline Learn 2 Fly Mobile follows a similar story to Learn 2 Fly. It is a heavily tweaked version that was released much later. Changes Learn 2 Fly Mobile was changed in many ways. Here they are: * A Dodo quest box was introduced, requiring the player to complete bets that the dodo would place. If they won, they were given a prize. If not, they simply lost the money they placed on the bet. * All obstacles were moved further out. * The game introduced power-ups, which like the Power-Ups seen in Learn to Fly 3 were one-use. They could be bought with coins, or they could occasionally be earned via the Ice-Breaker minigame. * The game introduced minigames, which could be played occasionally. They were the Snow Shovel, the Ice-Breaker, and the Casino. They would reward you with spin cards, money, and occasionally a power-up from Ice-Breaker. * Spin Cards were introduced as a way to get extra bonuses in-flight. They could be obtained by closely-passing an albatross, or crashing into one. Upon crashing, Spin cards would let you spin a wheel, which would give you extra money (random amounts), Ice Diamonds, or a "Zeus-style takeoff" if you crashed on land. (If you crashed in the ocean there is no revive.) However, this wheel also contained spots which would give you nothing and waste the spin cards, being the Dodo, the Frozen Mammoth, and the Boot. * The game introduced more flying obstacles. Apart from the Snowman, the Snow Pile, the Rocky Hill, the Iceberg, and the WALL, it also added the Flying Mammoth and the Albatross, though destroying one of these wasn't required to finish the game apart from the quests. * The game swapped Bonus Points with a new free-mium currency called Ice Diamonds. These could be traded off at the Artisan Accessories, , and the Coin Store. Artisan Accessories let you buy in-game perks such as the Croesus Voucher, and the prized Omega Catalog. The Coin Store simply let you exchange Ice Diamonds for more Coins, but will also let you buy Coins with Real Money. * Money was swapped for Coins in the game. They functioned about the same way, except they were much harder to earn. * Learn 2 Fly Mobile is the only game to date that utilizes tilt control. It could still be downloaded on devices that didn't support tilt control, but it wouldn't function properly then. With the update a joystick-type controller was released. * Learn 2 Fly Mobile introduced a revive function. It allowed you to use a revive card to get a launch in a similar fashion to Rob in the original game. However, these costed Ice Diamonds. Notes Learn 2 Fly Mobile is the second game to be updated majorly after release, the first being Learn to Fly 3. This occurred on May 23, 2017. Category:Games